Squall's Hard Life
by sheepeater244
Summary: Squall has a hard sad life................
1. The split up

**Sheepeater244: The 3rd installment in the series- Squall goes shopping**

Squall takes the time to go shopping with Rinoa.

Squall: Let's go shopping

Rinoa: Why

Squall: Coz we can

Rinoa: Why

Squall: Coz we can

Rinoa: Why

Squall: I'll get fried duck, you love fried duck we had that at our anniversary

Rinoa: We're not married you dumbass

Squall: Oh

Rinoa: Yes oh

Squall: oh

Rinoa: oh indeed

Squall: Let's go

Rinoa: Shopping?

Squall: yes

Rinoa: oh! Damn it!

Squall: What

Rinoa: I wanted other stuff

Squall: why

Rinoa: coz I do

Squall: why

Rinoa: coz I do

Squall: oh

Rinoa: Let's go already

Squall: no

Rinoa: why

Squall: coz I don't wanna anymore

Rinoa: why

Squall: coz I don't wanna anymore

Rinoa: oh

Squall: Well let's go shopping

Rinoa: I thought we weren't going

Squall: Well we are

Rinoa: why

Squall: coz I wanna again

Rinoa: why

Squall: coz I wanna go again

Rinoa: oh

Squall: I should go before I change my mind

10 minutes later on the way to the shops with squall driving

Squall: Where are we going?

20 minutes later on the way home

Squall: Where are we going?

Rinoa: Home

Squall: I thought we were going to the shops

Rinoa: Well turn around and go there

Squall: Go where?

Rinoa: The shops

Squall: oh

Rinoa: Yes let's go

Squall: Ok

1 hour later in the Kashkabald desert

Squall: Where are we?

Rinoa: The shops in Thailand

Squall: Sweet

Rinoa: Not really

Squall: oh then where are we

Rinoa: Get out

Squall: But it's my car

Rinoa: I don't care

Squall: oh ok then

Rinoa: Good

Squall; She'll be back any minute, no one can resist Squall

2 hours later with squall still standing there

Squall: Hello?

Cactuar: Hey what're you doing here?

Squall: Oh hello little fairy

Cactuar: I'm a Cactuar

Squall: oh

Cactuar: Come in meet the mrs. and have a beer

Squall: Sweet

Cactuar: Well come on then

Squall: oh

Squall followed Cactuar through a dark tunnel for 4 hours a day after the 15th day

Squall: Where are we going?

Cactuar: Get out

Squall: oh

Cactuar: Out!

Squall: Shit

Squall walked outside and saw the shop and squall's car in the parking lot getting towed

Squall: oh

Rinoa walked outside

Squall: oh you're that bitch who stole my car

Rinoa: Yup

Squall: We're through

Rinoa: Get out

Squall: Out of where

Rinoa: The parking lot

Squall: But it's for everyone

Rinoa: OUT!

Squall: oh

Squall walked outside muttering the fight's not over

Squall: muwahsahahhahaahahahahahahahha!cough, splutter, muwahhahahahaha! Oh I need to work on that.

Catch the next episode of Squall's hard life!

**Sheepeater244: This story kicks total ass and is totally sad isn't squall's life hard:D**


	2. One guy and scary sounds

**Sheepeater244: This story kicks total ass and no one will take that away from me.**

Rinoa walked back inside

Squall: oh

Rinoa: asshole we're through

Squall: I just said that

Rinoa: No you didn't

Squall: oh

Rinoa: Piss off

Squall: oh ok then

Squall hitch hiked for 3 days until a taxi picked him up

Squall: Oh hello

Taxi driver: Can I help you

Squall: Do you do this for a living

Driver: yup

Squall: Get outta my sight

Driver: Shut up get in!

Squall: why

The driver put a gun to squall's head

Squall: oh ok then

Driver: good now sit tight and I'll take you to my place

Squall: oh why

Driver: Coz I'm a gay bastard and I need it

Squall: oh ok then

Driver: You do know what I mean don't you

Squall: What's the time

The driver pushed squall out and drove off

Squall: oh

Cactuar: Oh it's you again

Squall: hello

Cactuar: get out

Squall: why

Cactuar: coz

Squall: why

Cactuar: Eye twitches out!

Squall: of where

Cactuar exploded in squall's face

Squall: oh poor guy

Rinoa: YOU'RE STILL HERE!

Squall: yup

Rinoa: Get ooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

Squall: oh you're the second person to say that two me today

Rinoa: body twitches GGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Squall's face was nearly blown off his head

Squall: oh

Rinoa exploded

Squall: No more friends oh

Tonberry: Hey don't let them yell at you let me

Squall: oh ok then why

Tonberry: coz I wanna

Squall: Ok then go ahead

Tonberry swore his lungs out and exploded

Squall: My vocabulary increased

Squall decided to try and swim home

5 hours later...

Squall: ...

Vulture: YUM!

Squall was picked up outta the water

Squall: oh are you saving me

Vulture: No I plan to eat you

Squall: oh sweet who's comin? The queen?

Vulture: Dumbass

The vulture dropped squall who landed in zell's room

Squall: Yeah! I'm home bring the booze!

Zell: What the hell!

Squall: oh hi zell what're you doing at my place?

Zell: It's my place and I've been here all day with Selphie

Selphie got up off the bed with frizzed up hair

Selphie: Oh hi squall

Squall: oh that's nasty

Squall walked out and heard the giggling and banging

Zell's mum: What are you doing up there!

Zell: Playin' with Selphie

Ma: oh good I just saw your friend squall didn't he wanna play?

Zell: uhhhhhhhh...no he doesn't like what we play

Ma: Why wouldn't he like it?

Zell: Shut up I'm busy

Selphie: Yeah shut up!

Ma: Oh that's strange

Strange giggles and sounds 

Squall was running for his life from the scary sounds that will haunt him for the rest of his life

Quistis: Hey squall you missed the class today

Squall: Why

Quistis: I dunno you tell me

Squall: I saw Zell detailing Selphie

Quistis: oh that's good class must've kicked in today

Squall: That's good I'm happy for ya

Quistis: Thank you squall you should come tomorrow

Squall: Maybe...

**Sheepeater244: This story is so great it kicks total ass:D**


End file.
